


Путь теней. Первый шаг

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Путь теней [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, translation into English available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ассифы тянули с Инициацией Кормака. Полковник Монро решил обернуть сложившуюся ситуацию на пользу своему великому дому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь теней. Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The path of shadows. First step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087567) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.
> 
> Имеется АУ этой АУ. Читать можно [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5080687>%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%8C</a>.)

События прошлой ночи до сих пор отзывались в теле Шэя сладкой дрожью. Удовлетворение теплыми волнами то накатывало, то отступало, и вообще Кормак чувствовал легкое опьянение. И легкость. И силу.

Ужас, пронзивший его в самом начале, казался смешным и нелепым. Все оказалось не так страшно, как Шэй себе представлял. По крайней мере не настолько, чтобы оправдать реакцию Лиама, которого передергивало всякий раз, когда Кормак задавал очередной вопрос, касающийся обращения в вампира. Поскольку Шэй был любопытен и упрям, а Лиам к нему очень хорошо относился, вопросы эти задавались с завидной регулярностью, но ответа Кормак так и не смог добиться. Только лицо Лиама превращалось в восковую маску, за которой могло скрываться что угодно.

А теперь Шэй тоже стал вампиром, и, вспоминая собственное обращение, он мог только блаженно улыбаться, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри пульсирует маленькое солнце. С каждой мягкой вспышкой приходило ощущение тепла, удовлетворения и защиты, постепенно растворяя в себе неприятные воспоминания, лишая их четкости и насыщенности. Довольно вздохнув, Шэй открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Лежал он в небольшой спальне, и в неровном свете свечи можно было разобрать, что окна задернуты тяжелыми шторами, не пропускающими свет извне. И Кормак порадовался этому факту, содрогнувшись от одной только мысли о ярком солнечном дне.

Из другого конца комнаты раздался тихий шелест переворачиваемой страницы, и Кормак резко повернул голову в ту сторону. Увидел сидящего в кресле седого мужчину в простой рубашке и штанах, который в дрожащем свете стоящей неподалеку свечи выглядел более чем безобидно, однако Шэй всем своим естеством ощутил окружающую его ауру силы.

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, мужчина оторвался от чтения и, закрыв книгу, с мягкой успокаивающей улыбкой взглянул на Шэя. Как только их взгляды встретились, у Кормака тотчас же перехватило дыхание от пронзительного восторга, переплетенного со столь же сильным желанием _служить_ этому… существу. Вампиру. _Мастеру_.

— Проснулись, как я погляжу, — обманчиво мягкий и вкрадчивый голос. Услышав его, Шэй понял одну вещь.

Он сделает абсолютно все, что скажет ему Мастер. Этому не помешает ни человеческое родство, ни человеческая дружба, ни человеческая мораль. Ни, тем более, воспоминания о человеческой жизни.

— Мастер… — сипло выдавил Шэй, аккуратно садясь. Он и сам не знал, что именно хотел сказать, но отчего-то это казалось важным — озвучить, облечь в слова то, что сейчас бурлило у него внутри.

— В миру я известен под именем Джордж Монро, — произнес он, и что-то такое было в его взгляде и по-прежнему мягкой улыбке, словно он понял Кормака и безмолвно ответил ему «знаю». — Прошу меня простить за столь грубую Инициацию, иного выхода я не видел.

Перед мысленным взором Шэя пронеслись картинки-воспоминания.

Вот он поздно вечером продолжает выслеживать представителя дома Кораксов, периодически дрожит от холода и пониже натягивает капюшон, закрываясь от ветра. Лиам велел узнать, где спит этот вампир, и строго-настрого запретил вступать в стычки, потому Кормак скрывался как мог, хотя периодически ему казалось, что с ним играют и водят по улицам с одной-единственной целью — запутать.

Вот он сворачивает в узкий проулок, морщится от амбре и на несколько секунд останавливается, пытаясь заставить себя не реагировать на окружившие его ароматы. А потом пугается, когда теряет свою цель из виду. Срывается на бег и вылетает из проулка с противоположной стороны, на секунду напрочь забыв о необходимости скрываться. Мгновение спустя он уже со всего маху врезается в мужчину и осознает весь ужас ситуации, только когда видит светящиеся бледно-голубые глаза.

Вот чужие руки железными тисками обвиваются вокруг его торса, Шэй отчаянно пытается вырваться, ослепленный и оглушенный животным ужасом, он хочет закричать, но ком в горле ему не то что кричать — дышать мешает. Потом пронзительная боль в шее, и холод медленно сковывает тело, оно слабеет, ноги отказываются держать. Очень скоро Кормак беспомощно повисает в руках вампира, каждой клеточкой ощущая, как из него утекает жизнь.

А потом весь ужас и страх смывает мощной волной блаженства, которое пульсирующим комком собирается где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, вырывает Кормака из холодного мрака смерти. И соленая кровь на губах кажется амброзией.

Встряхнув головой, Шэй вынырнул из воспоминаний и судорожно вздохнул. Тело слишком хорошо помнило все, до мельчайших деталей.

— Грубую? — хрипло поинтересовался Кормак, искренне не понимая, что было грубого в той сладостной неге. Неожиданно, да, но никак не грубо. — Вам не за что извиняться, Мастер Монро.

— Напротив, мистер Кормак. Я ужаснейшим образом лишил вас выбора. Однако я больше не мог смотреть, как Ассифы отказывались раскрывать весь ваш потенциал.

При упоминании о его бывших братьях Шэй ничего не почувствовал. Словно и не провел с ними последние семь лет, словно и не жил с ними под одной крышей, не учился вместе с остальными. Воспоминания притупились, потеряли насыщенность. Как будто он вспоминал не собственную жизнь, а рассказ о ком-то другом, который не имел к нему никакого отношения. И, наверное, Шэю надо было бы начать беспокоиться. Надо было, но он не стал этого делать. Теперь его будущее принадлежало Мастеру.

— Тогда я вас прощаю. Не надо больше вспоминать об этом, — Шэй не сдержал улыбки. — Учитывая то, как Лиам закрывался при всякой моей попытке вызнать о его Инициации, я рад, что вы вмешались.

— Что ж, в таком случае, полагаю, мне следует ознакомить вас с реально сложившейся ситуацией. Учитывая то, как Ассифы к вам относились, не сомневаюсь, они многое от вас утаили.

И Мастер Монро рассказал Шэю много нового о Кораксах и об Ассифах — великих вампирских домах, берущих свое начало от самого Каина, — рассказал такое, что самым естественным образом вписывалось в общую картину мира, но о чем Ассифы ни разу не упоминали при Кормаке. Рассказал об Аудиторе и о Борджиа, которые в свое время встряхнули всю Италию. О линии Монро, пять поколений назад появившейся в доме Кораксов, и о линии Кенуэев, берущей свое начало в доме Аудиторе, единственный живой представитель которой сейчас управлял колониальной ветвью дома Кораксов. Рассказал о Наследстве Каина и об артефактах. О вампирах истинных и обращенных.

Кормак не сомневался в правдивости слов Мастера. Отчасти потому, что некоторые сведения Ассифы ему все же сообщили, отчасти потому, что нутром чуял, все сказанное — чистая правда.

И Шэй внимательно слушал, с трепетом понимая, что вместе с новой информацией приходило и совершенно иное понимание происходящего. Ведь Ахиллес в своих лекциях всегда делал акцент на том, что Ассифы и Кораксы издревле сражаются за лучшее будущее человечества, а обращение — необходимая ступень посвящения, поскольку только вампирам под силу по-настоящему защищать людей. Ахиллес ни разу не упоминал Каина, не объяснял переплетение вампирских кланов и домов. Не рассказывал о гонке за силой — такой логичной, но мысль о которой ни разу не приходила Кормаку в голову за все время его обучения у Ассифов. Он ведь верил Ахиллесу, он ведь действительно считал, что, присоединившись к этому великому вампирскому дому, станет защищать человечество.

Мастер Монро говорил так долго, что Шэй и не заметил, когда именно распирающее чувство легкости сменилось тянущей жаждой, а обоняние начал приятно щекотать пряный аромат крови. И только когда в комнате неожиданно повисла тишина, Кормак понял, что последние несколько минут не вникал в слова, а зачарованно вслушивался в голос и интонации. Вздрогнув, он сглотнул и с некоторой опаской поднял взгляд от своих скомкавших одеяло ладоней и посмотрел на Мастера.

Он не злился. Он понимающе улыбался и, слегка склонив голову набок, наблюдал за Шэем. Потом отложил книгу на тумбочку и встал одним плавным движением опытного хищника, которое совершенно не сочеталось с мягким внимательным взглядом. Свеча осталась у Мастера за спиной, и у Кормака перехватило дыхание — глаза вампира светились призрачно голубым. Шэй почувствовал, как удлиняются его собственные клыки — необычное ноюще-сладкое ощущение.

— Мастер…

— Тише, мистер Кормак, — Мастер Монро присел на кровать рядом с ним, оттянул ворот своей рубашки, обнажая шею. — Пейте. Пейте, и вступите на путь теней.

Не сдержавшись и коротко застонав от облегчения, Шэй поспешил исполнить приказ, только в самый последний момент опомнившись и аккуратно погрузив клыки в чужую плоть, вместо того, чтобы просто впиться в подставленное горло. Пряная кровь живительной влагой хлынула в рот, и Шэй крепче прижался к Мастеру, обвил его плечи руками, словно боялся, что тот отстранится. С каждым глотком по его телу бежала дрожь наслаждения, принося с собой силу и ослепительный восторг, и, даже зажмурившись, Шэй все равно видел танцующий перед глазами разноцветный калейдоскоп. По сравнению с происходящим блекли даже самые яркие оргазмы, какие Кормаку довелось испытать в своей недолгой, но весьма насыщенной человеческой жизни.

Где-то глубоко внутри словно что-то щелкнуло, вставая на место. Все страхи смыло, вся предыдущая жизнь окончательно поблекла и выцвела. В голове осталась только одна яркая, словно солнце, мысль.

Теперь он телом и душой принадлежит Мастеру Монро.

И, осознав это, вместо ужаса Кормак испытал восторг.


End file.
